


Megan & Me

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: An authoress's interview with another author's fanfic's character, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Probable Fourth Wall Breaking, That room she's in looks so comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: An interview with Megan Farley, one of the characters from a fellow author's upcoming fanfic "The Game of Change". Expect humor, girl talk, and also other things you don't know about her!





	Megan & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a candid interview with Megan Farley, who is a character in Kawada7's upcoming story called 'The Game of Change'. Except that it focuses on the real life aspects of our country and there was no such thing as a BR Act, and no reality show gimmick involving death in Japan and what not; it's actually about if she was living a typical life of any American citizen, complete with details of what she's doing, the things she likes and doesn't like, and how current events are affecting her (i.e. Bin Laden's death). That being said, enjoy!

CuddlyChristina presents: Megan & Me - An In-Depth Look at an OC (If she were real ^.^)

***Cuddly Christina, nicknamed C.C. or C x 2, sits directly near a fireplace on an leather armchair, sipping on a cup of coffee. On the fireplace is a a mantle cluttered by fashion magazines, music cds, and an IPod. On the walls are theatrical posters for Beavis and Butthead Do America and Speed Racer.***

Cuddly Christina: *sips her coffee before she notices* Well, hello, ladies and gents! Aren't you all lucky to be here! To celebrate the upcoming main story of Kawada7's The Game of Change, I have decided to provide you an intimate interview with a character who's set to be in the story. A college student from New York, studying in the City College of New York, she is a very trendy, very fashionable, and very beautiful woman, but don't think she's a Mary Sue; she probably has a fatal flaw like you and me...and also, more importantly, if she were a real person living in real life, then this interview here will be pretty much inevitable. Now if you can, please give yourself a round of applause for the lovely Megan Farley!

***The sound of a large applause can be heard as an attractive woman with shoulder length reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and stunning long legs, wearing a red halter top and wine-colored pants, as well as gold high heels, enters the room. Megan Farley, the aforementioned woman, smiles lightly before she sits near another armchair.***

Megan Farley: This is quite an honor. Which reminds me; speaking of myself, I'd wonder how Peter, Emily and all the others would be faring in real life?

CC: Maybe they'd live ordinary lives and what not, get married and have kids...well, for some of them, I suppose. Heck in Kirie's case, she might be donating for the Sendai earthquake relief fund.

Megan: Yeah, and speaking of that, the protests happening in Egypt and wherever there's strife happening around, and especially Bin Laden's death are also newsworthy, in my opinion.

CC: I agree wholeheartedly. Say, Megan, would you like some coffee?

Megan: French vanilla, to be precise.

CC: Very good! I'll be right back. ***CC then sets her cup of coffee on a tray before she leaves the room and makes a cup of french vanilla coffee for a minute or so, before coming back to the room with the drink.*** Here you go!

Megan: ***takes a sip of it and smiles*** Very good. And it tastes gourmet as well. I didn't know you'd make some good coffee, CC.

CC: Why thank you, Megan! For my coffee, it's hazelnut. Oh, I almost forgot! The interview, yes?

Megan: Ah, yes. Wonder what questions I'll be asked.

CC: Allright then! ***takes out a notebook and flips to a page containing all sorts of questions*** Question 1: What is your full name, and where in New York were you born and raised in? Also what is your birthday as well as the college you go to? (Although I actually said it to the reader -_-)

Megan: My full name is Megan Diana Farley, and I was born and raised in Manhattan, and I consider it to be a classy place, in my opinion. My birthday is May 8, 1989, and I also attend the City College of New York.

CC: Very good. Now, here's an interesting fact. The inspiration for your name was Megan Fox, the chick from the Transformers movies, all of which I thought were awesome.

Megan: Oh yeah, they were all great! And the soundtracks were blazing! Not to mention it also had the right amount of comedy to make me laugh other than being action-packed.

CC: I love comedies, too!

Megan: Then you know what I'm talking about!

CC: ***smiles before resuming the interview*** Question 2: About your boyfriend Shawn: what does he do, and what does he look like, and more importantly, do you have plans to marry him after college? Also, do you have anything against guys with chest hair or any other body hair?

Megan: Well, Shawn is built, and he never takes steroids, thank God! He's like six feet tall, short brown hair and piercing grey eyes. He loves sports, particularly basketball, football and baseball. Oh yeah, I also assume he weighs in 194 pounds.

CC: Very good.

Megan: Also, yes I do plan to marry him. He's a really great guy, he's handsome, he's strong, and trust me, my friends think I'm lucky.

CC: Yes, yes, and also...?

Megan: Well, guys with chest hair just make me somewhat disgusted...but muscular, good-looking guys with chest hair, I can live with that.

CC: Like Ryan Reynolds and Bradley Cooper?

Megan: Yes, definitely.

CC: One more thing: Shawn reminds me of Taylor Lautner.

Megan: ***chuckles*** Oh, I agree with you on that.

CC: Question 3: What are your vital statistics?

Megan: Well, I'm five feet eight inches tall, I'm 124 pounds, kind of slender but athletic nevertheless, and my measurements? ***looks around briefly before she whispers in CC's ear, making her write it down as well***

CC: ***looks at her paper briefly before her eyes widen slightly - Megan's measurements were 34 - 23 - 35, and her cup size was a C*** Damn! I didn't know you were this stunning! ***grins with a slight blush***

Megan: ***laughing*** I know. I didn't want to tell anyone else about it. Let's just say it's a girl thing, just between you and me.

CC: Allright then...Question 4: What is your family like? And how is Rosie?

Megan: Rosie is doing fine. Man, dogs grow up so fast. In fact, she was so adorable when she was a puppy, and she stills looks adorable as of now! Do you have a dog, too?

CC: Of course. A yellow labrador retriever.

Megan: That's cool. Rosie's also one, too. As for my family, my dad's a political kind of guy - he's said to be running for governor of New York. My mom, on the other hand, is a news reporter. They're both happy that I'm doing well in college - in fact, my aspiration is to be a fashion model.

CC: Whoa! You mean like be on covers of magazines like Cosmopolitan?

Megan: Definitely.

CC: Question 5: Do you have a fatal flaw? If so, what is that?

Megan: Well, I know nobody's perfect, so I got to say that I have a fear of cockroaches and flies.

CC: You do? Me too! I can't stand those things, even silverfish bugs.

Megan: Which explains my cleanliness.

CC: Question 6: Aside from your aspiration as a model, do you have another aspiration? If so, what is that?

Megan: I'd assume that due to my love for gymnastics, I wish to be a gymnast as well, and come to think of it, it would be pretty fun doing both.

CC: That's pretty cool. Me? I have aspirations on being a singer and writer...at the same time!

Megan: Whoa! You sure do have some talent as well!

CC: Question 7: If you had your own theme song, what would it be?

Megan: Most likely Queen's 'Killer Queen'.

CC: Go figure! I'm a fan of them!

Megan: But you know how much of a fan of industrial music I am.

CC: I'm a fan, too!

Megan: Whoa! I guess we probably have something in common.

CC: Question 8: In spite of your love for splurging, makeovers, and even throwing parties, would you ever consider helping others for a cause as well as getting NY back into shape?

Megan: Hell yeah, it's cuz I don't want to see NY in such debt or anything bad happening to it.

CC: I thought so, too - Question 9: What other horror games do you like other than Resident Evil?

Megan: Silent Hill, F.E.A.R., Clock Tower, even Sweet Home and Alone in the Dark.

CC: Cha-ching! Jackpot! Now to our last question: Do you have any opinions on current events right here, right now as well as in the past?

Megan: Well...I'm a Republican, so I probably wasn't surprised Barack Obama got into office, but at least he's doing a decent job.

CC: I'm a Republican, too.

Megan: And also, Bin Laden is finally dead. Thank God. Who knew that after ten long years we'd get him? And the countries that are going through hard times like Japan with the earthquake and tsunami, my heart goes out to them.

CC: Me too.

Megan: And would other countries be able to have peace? No one knows. And that debt, how will we ever pay it off? Other than that, however, I always believe that USA is the land of the free, forever and always.

CC: Very inspiring words, Megan. It was an honor to interview you and find out how you're doing in the real world.

Megan: Thank you very much. By the way, when I graduate from college and start modeling, I'll send you an autographed photo of me as a gift.

CC: Really? Thank you! I'm truly honored!

Megan: Until then, see ya! ***then leaves the room***

CC: And there you have it, the official interview has come to a conclusion. Also in the fanfic 'The Game of Change', Megan's life is on the line along with the other contestants: will she be able to survive and maybe even escape and find out about what the deans were really planning? I have high hopes for her, so good luck to her and those who are willing to survive and escape alongside her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
